The invention relates to gas-fired radiants.
There are many designs of such radiants, in which a combustible gas mixture is burnt at the surface of the radiant after passing through it and heats that surface giving rise to a primarily radiant heat output.
Most known radiants are made in conventional ceramics. In these radiants, exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,731,053 Lowe, 3,170,504 Lanning and 3,510,239 Partiot, and Belgian Pat. Nos. 551,940 Huisinga and 558,007 Societe etc. Auer, a variety of structures have been proposed in the attempt to provide high heat output from a given area. Maximisation is required on the one hand of the amount of radiant material exposed to flame and on the other hand of the amount of gas passed and burnt, without risk of flash back. The necessary gas passages however reduce the material available for radiation and proposals have become increasingly complex and expensive to produce, with multiple channels and variously designed protuberances and indentions on which the flames play to increase the visible radiation.
In a further prior proposal, U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,701 Weiss, a radiant heater is in the form of a plain tube, with associated heat reflecting structure, said tube being formed of fibrous material giving a structure of high porosity.